


Epoch (Springtrap and Deliah Fanfiction)

by That_crossover_guy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Springtrap and Deliah (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_crossover_guy/pseuds/That_crossover_guy
Summary: Deliah Edwards thought that he was gone. She hoped that Springtrap would leave her alone after the events of 'that night'. But she was wrong, and he intends to remind her that he will always come back. [Fan Sequel to Springtrap and Deliah: Bad Ending]
Relationships: Deliah Edwards/Harry Hurst (Fnaf)
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue - The Fire

The darkness of the night spread around a house. The sun was setting and the cold winds of winter brushed through a girl's dark brown hair. Her parka was the only thing keeping her warm in the below 0 temperature, and the flashlight she firmly gripped in her right hand was cold. Despite that, she clung to it like her life was dependent on it. Her hazel eyes glanced over the place as fire danced in her eyes. In the distance, she could hear the screams of _something_ deep within the building's recesses just beyond the hill she stood upon.

"It's over…" The girl muttered; her breath hitched as a tear fell down her cheek that splashed onto a blue jean pant leg as the screams echoed in her mind. "I-It's finally over…" The girl cried out as, with her free hand, she grabbed onto the edge of her coat. Tears spilled out of the girl's eyes as she watched her house burn up into a bright, glorious flame. Firetrucks, an ambulance, and a squad of police cars surrounded the house.

Besides, the girl was a boy around her age. He had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. His face was stoic, like a warrior watching over a battlefield. His short-sleeved green shirt had rips and tears in it with some blood stained on his lower abdomen. He was hunched over; using his left arm, he wrapped it around the girls' shoulder, and the other to cover a slash wound on his stomach. A small amount of blood dripped down the side of his mouth as he watched the house burn down.

"What happened in that house…" The boy started, his eyes drifting shut as he spoke, "stay's in that house." As the words left his mouth, he hung his head low, drifting off to unconsciousness as he hit the snow-covered grass. The girl, acting quickly, grabbed the boy and kept him propped up on her shoulder.

In all regards, this wasn't a normal way to kick off the new year. Not by a long shot. Yet somehow, in a way, it all made some semblance of sense. The year began with a tragedy and ended with a tragedy. She wiped the tears from her eyes and attempted to put on a straight face.

Things began to flash before her eyes. That… thing she used to call a friend nearly stabbing her… her running away… her real friend coming in to check on her, said friend blocking a knife attack meant for her. She set fire to one of the curtains, the fire caught other things on fire, setting the house ablaze while she escaped with her real friend. Running up to the hill…

"DELIAH!" A voice screamed out from the bottom of the hill. The girl looked down to see a man with dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a scared look on his face. He was wearing a white apron; a blue shirt underneath said apron and black sweatpants.

"DAD!" The girl shouted back as the man turned around to see her. A look of relief came over his face as he ran up the hill. He climbed up and hugged her. She cried into his shoulder as her father kept her close.

At the bottom of the hill, a group of police officers waited, huddling around a cop car, their eyes focused on the burning house. "Any sign of him?" One of the officers asked as another one just shook their head.

"No sign of him. He escaped… again…" a female police officer said as one of the male ones threw his hat to the floor, a look of anger stricken across his face.

"God fucking damnit! Son of a bitch got away, again! He can't keep running forever, and soon we'll catch the bastard and make him pay for what he did!" The cop that spoke had dark red hair, blue eyes, and a small mustache growing out from his upper lip.

"Roger, it'll be fine; for now, we'll just keep searching." An officer with brown hair, black eyes, and a more rotund figure said, patting the redhead on the back. "Charlie, see if you can ask to look around after the fire is put out. We have to find him." The bear said as his expression grew cold. "We have to find William Afton."

A purple-haired officer grimaced at the burning house as he shook his head. His mouth had shaped into a frown as his eyes were closed. Tapping his foot on the pavement, he turned back to the brown-haired officer with a conflicted expression.

"Is it even worth it, Fred? I mean… he's gone under our noses so many times, I just… think we should leave it be for now." The officer said as 'Fred' turned to him before sneering, biting his lower lip in annoyance.

"We were right there, and he ran away. What do you think the chances of us finding him again are? We have been hunting for YEARS, Fred. We found him, ONCE, then he disappeared again, and showed up here. Now, he's gone again. William keeps running, keeps finding places to stay. He won't stop now, and he won't stop ever." The officer said as he folded his arms.

"But we can't just give up, Buford. The Marionette gave us these bodies to experience life again. We've chosen to chase that bastard down. I refuse to stand idly by and know he's here! That he's nearby! We can't just do that. Not after all the things he's done." Charlie said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We can't just break the promise we made to Emily…" Charlie said, her breath hitching as Buford bit down on his lip. "Please, Buford… we've been friends for years… ever since our murders… and rebirths… please don't back down now," Charlie said as Buford sighed.

"I just want to live a normal life! I'm so FUCKING DONE hunting him! I can't do it anymore. Not when… not when I can live a normal life now. Michael was right… He said that hunting him would leave us on an endless goose chase, one that William's been playing 30 years now. I doubt for a single second that he'll just give up because of another fire." Buford said, looking up at the hill.

"That girl… Deliah was her name. When we were still spirits… If anyone can help us… it's her." Fred stated, placing a hand on Buford's shoulder. The titular purplette snarled, digging his fingers into the sleeve of his uniform.

"You think she wants ANYTHING to do with that bastard after what happened? He nearly murdered her, and her house burnt down to save her… she lost everything. I doubt she wants to help us chase this clown." Buford said as Roger huffed.

"If she were smart, she'd want his head on a spike just as much as we do, mate," Roger stated, his tone of voice sounding more sarcastic by the second. Buford's eyes twitched as he shook his head.

"I'll go talk to her. But if she doesn't want anything to do with this shit, we ain't going to drag her through it." Buford said as he rolled his neck before walking towards the hill. Climbing the thing, he huffed each time the hill got steeper. He finally reached the top as Deliah looked at him, confused.

The dad, now turning around, looked at the officer with a conflicted expression. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" He asked as the officer huffed.

_'Should I even talk to them about this?'_ Buford thought, now looking into the girl's eyes. They were filled with so much pain, anguish, suffering… it didn't feel right. Grabbing the brim of his hat, he sighed. "Are you alright?" The question was simple, but the context of it all was loaded with other meanings that, in retrospect, were all related to the events of tonight.

"We'll be fine…" The dad said, looking at Deliah with firm eyes. "I hope." His eyes softened after seeing his daughter. Nick Edwards was always reserved in the eyes of the law, but when it came to things like this; he usually became softer, more emotional; especially after his brother went missing.

"I see… we do have some news about… that thing we saw in the blaze." At this, Nick snapped his attention back to the officer. "It was able to escape. We've sent K-9 units after it as it ran into the forest, but… I think we've lost it. We're uncertain about what it is, and since the consensus is that you know the thing… what is it? If… that's ok for me to ask." Buford said, looking at them with remorse in his eyes.

Nobody spoke for a few minutes, only remaining silent until Deliah spoke up. "I-It's a monster… a cold-blooded… lying… manipulating… monster," Deliah muttered, Buford nodding in response. He knew all too well that what she spoke was the truth, and nothing but the truth.

"I see… so; it's more than just a robot. Understood." Buford said, tipping his hat before turning around. "You get well soon… Deliah Edwards. When you're ready to tell us more about Wi- I mean, Springtrap, you'll know where to find me." Buford said, shocking Deliah, causing her to go wide-eyed. A note was left in front of her as the Officer disappeared from her sight after walking down the hill.

"He knew… about Springtrap?" Deliah muttered to herself as she looked at the note. It was a simple phone number, a number that wasn't belonging to any emergency number. Rather it was something far more different.

"Deliah, what was that about?" Nick asked, worried due to the expression on her face. Only for her to pass out a few seconds later due to exhaustion. Nick caught her before she landed in the snow. He also picked up Harry and propped them both up with his shoulders. He would take Harry home and ask to use a spare room in the Hurst's home.

Buford had met with others in the police car. Driving down the highway to a dilapidated house just off the side of the road. Parking the car, the four got out as a man with purple skin, sunken eyes with white dots in them, black pants, and no shirt waited for them.

"Children. I see you've come back. Did you find my father?" The man asked as Charlie sighed. The man huffed, waving them towards the house as the four officers followed him inside. They all took off their caps as the man sat in a chair.

"We were able to find him, Michael. But he escaped our grasp by running into the forest." Fred said, Michael, scowling at the thought. He hummed before getting up from his chair, walking over to a 12 gauge shotgun and cocking it.

"I'll hunt him myself. You go live normal lives. You gave my uncle's daughter the number, correct?" Michael asked as Buford nodded. Michael smirked before walking past them. "Staff the house until I come back. If she calls back, whenever that will be, let me know." Michael said before leaving the house with his gun.

The police officers looked at each other. "Aye, I think we should-" Roger was cut off by Buford punching the wall. He was looking down at the floor, and his hair covered his eyes. "Hey… Buford, ya good?" Roger asked as the purplette huffed.

"I don't want that girl to get dragged into this. I should've said what I said. What if she gets killed for being too curious… what if… what if I just forced her to sign her own death warrant!" Buford shouted as Fred placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Buford, I don't think we need to worry all too much about that. For now, we should just stay calm and wait until Michael comes back. Afterward, we can home, and we can rest for a few days. But we have to keep searching for William. If we don't find him, then she could be in even more trouble. I doubt he'll let her get away for much longer." Fred said as Buford looked into his hazel eyes.

"Fine…" Buford huffed. Sitting back down in the chair that Michael had been in as he stared at the phone, anticipating it to ring…

* * *

His joints ached, his servos creaked, and his body felt sluggish. He fucked up; he knew that. That fire almost got him killed, and he would be damned if he was going to be dragged down to hell. His yellow suit was now mostly charred, and bits and pieces of the suit fell off, revealing the rotting flesh infused metal.

The suit that was repaired by Deliah was falling apart thanks to the fire, and now, he was more exposed than he ever was. His breathing was raspy, and his eyes darted from side to side as he leaned against the bark of a tree.

"Why… why did I do that…" Springtrap muttered to himself as he looked at his charred and broken hand. "Heh… it was funny… I let myself slip up. I had her in the palm of my hand! I should've just killed her while she slept! FUCK!" He shouted, slamming his fist into the tree, leaving a dent in the bark. The police had sent dogs in after him, all of which he killed, but that didn't matter. What he needed to do was to hide and repair himself. He was broken, and he needed to replace the pieces that were destroyed.

"Argh… why did I want to kill her anyway?" That was a question ringing in his head for a while now. Was it because he was scared she'd find out? That was his main excuse, and he was rolling with it. However, a part of him believed that he just wanted to kill again. He had long since forgotten the feeling of murder, and he wanted to feel the blood on his hands again.

"No… I promised to leave that life behind…" Springtrap muttered as he clenched the tree bark in his hands. "So… why? Why did I…" Springtrap said, letting go of the tree and continuing to walk in the forest. Days had passed, and he let his mind wander about the various reasons why he would kill again. However, every time, he came to the same conclusion.

The sensation. The feeling of taking someone's life away from them. The feeling of control. That was what he wanted. He refused to believe that his reason for murder was because he wanted to feel in control… yet, that was all he came back with. Eventually, he accepted it.

The evening came around, and he had now found himself resting against an alleyway. He had deactivated for the night, and he decided that enough was enough. Before he powered off, he was going to hunt down Deliah to apologize.

However, as he was resting, a man wearing a purple uniform found him; his long scraggly blond hair and green eyes shined as he brought out a walkie-talkie. "Ron! I found one! A real one! I'll take it to the attraction in a few minutes. Don't forget to tell the new nightguard who applied for the position yesterday… what was their name? Whatever, tell them that we found one tomorrow. That should be all."

The man finished speaking before picking Springtrap up off of the ground and took him to the location. Springtrap was given his chance… now that he was going to fazbear's fright.


	2. Chapter 1

Paranoid. If one were to describe how Deliah felt at this moment, paranoid would be the perfect word. She stood quietly in front of a one storey building. Its walls were a tad bit green and mixed with some off white paint. There was a banner just above the entrance. The banner had a cartoon animatronic brown bear posed in a jumpscare-like fashion. The bear itself didn’t look too creepy, although the sharp teeth and claws were a bit unnerving. However, despite that, Deliah could tell that it was supposed to be a scary version of Freddy Fazbear. Underneath the picture of the bear were two words that, in retrospect, made too much sense to be together: Fazbears Fright.

She looked down at her wrist; a black electronic watch sat there as it displayed the time. It was currently 11:25 pm; she rubbed her eyes as a slightly tired and irritated expression came over her face. At least she had some sort of sleep before coming in today. She had already been working there for 2 days, and each time, it was insanely boring. At least the boss allowed her to walk around the building, so long as she didn’t steal anything, which she had no intentions of doing. 

She decided to take the nightshift at Fazbears Fright for two reasons. The first reason was simple but also complicated. She wanted to help pay the bills and contribute because they were living with the Hursts at the moment. They were fine with letting them stay, so long as they helped with the bills. So that was what they did. However, since it was still summer, and the fact that she felt like crap for not helping with paying the bills, despite being a 14-year-old, she applied to get a job anywhere that would allow an underage worker.

The first person to call back was the owner of the Fazbears Fright establishment. They were looking for a nightguard, and despite Nick’s protests, she accepted the position anyway after arguing with him. He relented and allowed it. The job paid decently, around 20 dollars an hour. This was since the place was dangerous at night, not to mention that the hours were horrible, from 12 am to 6 am.

She was told to come in at 11:30 every night to set herself up, and she had been doing just that for the last two nights in a row. Nothing really happened, and she mostly spent the time away looking at the cameras, talking to herself, and trying to keep herself awake by wandering the halls of the establishment and exploring what it had to offer. The place had been opened for a few days now, and it was pretty fun to walk through.

The boss had told her that if she ever wanted to walk through the place during the day, she would get a free unlimited usage pass, while anyone she got to come with her would get 50% off an entrance ticket.

She sighed, knowing she couldn’t delay it any further. She opened the front door and walked through; the door closed behind her as she heard a click; she was locked in for the night.

“Ok, calm, deep breaths, get to the office… and set yourself up. Ron said he had a voice memo for me tonight, so I better listen to it.” Deliah muttered to herself as she walked to the office, which wasn’t too far away. As she made it to the office that she had now become semi-familiar with, she looked out the foggy window just in front of her, which allowed her to look out into the hall just adjacent to the office. There was a wooden desk that was in severe need of fixing, which had an antique metal fan, some bobbleheads, and an office phone placed on it to make it feel ‘vintage,’ as Ron had called it. Just to the left of her was a box of old animatronic parts.

Taking a closer look at the desk, a laptop was on and connected to several plugins, a charger, a power bar, and another laptop. Those acted as the camera’s and the maintenance panel to fix anything in the building remotely. There was also a swivel chair, which she spun around on from time to time when she got bored. 

She sighed, this place really did look like a dump, but for a rundown place that at least paid 20 dollars an hour, she really couldn’t complain; the place might look like shit, but the pay was amazing. Glancing at her watch, it read as 11:45 pm.

She took her seat and began watching the cameras. Before she got here, she had Nick drive her to the local Mc-Donalds and buy her an XL sized thing of Ice tea so that she could have something to drink over the night, as the water wasn’t running in the building at night to conserve money, something that Ron told her before she started her shift yesterday, which would’ve been nice to know on the first day.

Nothing really showed up on the camera, just the same old boring and dusty halls. She closed the cameras and decided to lean back in her chair when suddenly the phone rang. It caused her to jump a bit in her seat; however, she knew what it was. It was Ron’s automated voice message. He sent one every night. The calls were nothing important. They usually needed to tell her when her shift starts, new developments, what’s been added to the attraction, and whatnot.

She was glad that she was in the loop, but it was also kind of annoying. As the phone rang, she let it go to voicemail as the message started.

"Hey, man! Ok, I have some awesome news for you! First of all: We found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude, these are, like, prehistoric! I think they were like, training tapes, for like other employees or something like that. So, I thought we could like, have them playing, like over the speakers while people walk through the attraction? Dude, that makes this feel, LEGIT man.”

Deliah rolled her eyes; the way he talked annoyed her. Ron was what they would call a ‘Dude-Bro,’ a person who talked like a surfer, and it was irritating. Despite that, he was a good person, and he wouldn’t hurt a fly. “A cassette tape, huh? Cool.” Deliah muttered, taking a sip of her drink.

“But I have an even better surprise for you, and you're not gonna believe this! We found one. A REAL one. Uh, oh Uhm, gotta go, man! W-well look I-It's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio I found. Talk to you later, man!" And with that, the phone abruptly hung up. Deliah arched her eyebrow in confusion.

“A real one? What does that mean? Does he mean an animatronic? I mean, that’s cool, but… what did he mean ‘I’d see it there somewhere?’ It must be in the building with me, well, might as well go looking for it.” Deliah said as she popped open her cameras. She scrolled through them, looking around through them when she saw _It_.

It’s white eyes looked up into the camera, it looked vaguely like a rabbit, and it was _severely_ damaged. The shadows obstructed other things about it, but from what she could tell, it looked like a very damaged Bonnie. “Hmm, cool? I guess…” Deliah muttered as the camera’s cut out, then, they abruptly came back on. She could hear steel clanging against the floor as she heard it walk around the building. It must have been close by.

“Well… I don’t want that _thing_ to get too close to me. From what those rumours said about the animatronics at night, they had an ‘attack’ mode or whatever… I wonder…” Deliah muttered as the phone came back on.

"Oh, Hello! Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to your new career as a performer/entertainer for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, these tapes will provide you with much-needed information on how to handle/climb into/climb out of mascot costumes. Right now, we have 2 specially designed suits that double as both animatronic and suit! So please, pay close attention while learning how to operate these suits, as accidents/injury/death/irreparable and grotesque maiming can occur.” The voice of a middle-aged man said as Deliah arched her eyebrow in confusion and concern. Then, it hit her.

“Those must be the audio cassette tapes. Ok, but why play them to me?” Deliah asked, confusion twisting in her mind as she sighed, glancing at her watch, which said that the time was 11:50 pm. “Ugh, why can’t this go faster!” Deliah groaned in annoyance as the phone call continued.

“First, we will discuss how to operate the mascots when they are in Animatronic form. For ease of operation, the animatronics are set to turn and walk towards sound, giving an easy and hands-free approach to making sure the animatronics stay where the children are for maximum entertainment/crowd-pleasing value. To change the animatronics to suit mode, insert and turn the hand crank firmly, provided by the manufacturer. Turning the crank will recoil and compress the animatronic parts around the sides of the suit, providing room to climb inside. Please ensure the spring lock is fastened tight to ensure the animatronic devices remain (fit?). We'll cover this in more detail in tomorrow's session. Remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

As the phone call ended, the time finally switched over to 12 am, meaning her shift had finally begun proper. Taking another sip of the drink she had, she started looking around the cameras. “Now, where did you go, Bonnie…” Deliah muttered, looking around the camera’s as she saw the animatronic looking into the camera with its white piercing eyes. She could now see its face more; clearly, its rotting yellowish teeth gleamed brightly due to the camera light, and its rotting coloured suit was only briefly showed as the camera cut out again. The metal footsteps echoed closer as Deliah’s heart began to race.

Flipping over to another camera, she decided to test out the theory that she had in mind, activating the audio lure, the footsteps started to grow distant. She breathed a sigh of relief. However, something concerned her; it was with Bonnie. Why did it look slightly yellow? “I thought Bonnie was purple?” Deliah muttered as she shrugged her shoulders.

She continued searching the camera’s until 2 am hit. Bonnie had tried to get close to the office, and each time she had used the audio lure to get him to go away, it was starting to get repetitive. However, as she was searching the cameras, something that appeared to be a boy, to be specific, a rotting, green and black boy appeared just in the corner of the camera.

“What the-“

As she went to switch camera’s, the boy appeared on her desk, and then, its eyes widened, its jaw stretched so far that it nearly reached the base of its neck, then it let out an ear-splitting scream as it jumped at Deliah.

“WHAT THE HELL!!! AHHHH!!!” She screamed as when she opened her eyes, it was gone, and the lights from the alarm were flashing, and the alarm was blaring in her office. The air was hard to breathe as she began to breathe heavily. She glanced over at the reboot panel and saw that the ventilation was offline. She quickly clicked on the ‘repair’ option, as the sounds finally died down, and the ventilation started repairing itself. Once it was finished with its repairs, the air became easier to breathe once again.

“What… the… hell… was… that?!” Deliah shouted in confusion and disarray. It looked like the old animatronic that the second Fazbears location had called ‘Balloon Boy.’ But why did it look so mouldy and… “No, that’s not possible? Unless… it was a ghost?” Deliah said, shaking her head again; that couldn’t be right. Ghosts weren’t real. She thought about how stupid that sounded; after all, _he_ existed, and he was a ghost possessing that yellow rabbit.

Then it hit her. The realization set in. She flipped open the cameras as now, the ‘Bonnie’ was standing close to her office, she got a good long look at its face and then, she grimaced, her eyes focused deeply on its eyes, and then, she saw it. The twinge of a light purple appeared in it as she quickly changed the camera, pressing the audio lure that sent _him_ further away from her.

“T-That was…” She began to shiver. No, that couldn’t have been possible. He was burned up in that fire! Then, the words of that police officer came back to haunt her. _“I see… we do have some news about… that thing we saw in the blaze-It was able to escape. We’ve sent K-9 units after it as it ran into the forest, but… I think we’ve lost it.”_

Her body went numb as she reclined back into the swivel chair that was provided to her. No, she wasn’t going to let him get closer to her. She had to keep him at bay until 6 am, then get out of there as fast as possible. This was no longer a job, this has now turned into a cat and mouse game, and this mouse had weapons at her disposal. _‘Game on, Monster.’_

* * *

To say that Springtrap was having a bad day would be a massive understatement. First, he powers down in an alleyway, then wakes up in an abandoned building, or at least that was his first impression. Then, the suit that he’s stuck in begins walking on its own when what sounded like that of a child's giggle went off in a random hallway.

“What the hell?” Springtrap muttered, only to then notice a camera watching him. Then it hit him; he was being watched. “Oh… this is what’s going on then? A nightguard. Oh, the memories~!” Springtrap sang sweetly as his eyes flashed purple for a split second. “Now. I’m the cat, and you’re the mouse. How ironic. Well, whoever’s watching me, I guess today is your unlucky day!” Springtrap half shouted half wheezed as he grabbed the camera and glared into it.

“You see me, don’t you. Well, guess what, buddy. You’re gonna die, the same way I did! Once I find a suit, of course.” He spat, letting go of the camera as he looked forward into the hallway. “That is, once I find one. There has to be one in here somewhere…” The half corpse, half-robot muttered as he glanced around the building’s halls.

This place seemed more like a horror attraction than a pizzeria, which was odd; he never thought that Fazbears would’ve opened up a horror attraction. He shrugged his heavy metal shoulders as he began walking again. Due to the fire, he could only limp, but it was better than not walking.

Why was he so hellbent on catching the guard? Well, it was mostly the suits corrupted programming taking over his mind, and the other half was insatiable bloodlust being pushed forward. He was pissed off; he didn’t want to be anywhere near another fazbears location. If he killed the guard, he could escape. He had forgotten that he tampered with this old animatronics program all those years ago. He also found it ironic that he was the cat, and he also found it ironic because he used to be a nightguard. He knew exactly what must be going through the guard's mind.

Fear of the unknown, stress, aggravation, and terror of the thing in the halls after them. All of which he revelled in. At night, when he still lived with Deliah, he made a rule that she was not allowed downstairs at night past a certain point because the suit's twisted programming made it harder for him to control himself at night. If he could go back in time and punch his old self in the back of the head for ever thinking of that idea, he would.

Just as he was about to leave the hallway, where he taunted the guard, there was another blasted laugh. The suit's programming forced it to find the room, which annoyed the hell out of him, but it wasn’t like he didn’t mind. It made this game a lot more fun. He just had to wait for the nightguard to slip up, and then he would charge down the hallway, and kill the bastard, whoever it may be. Then, he would escape and find Deliah.

To say Deliah was getting rather annoyed would be a massive understatement. The balloon boy ghost showed up twice more in the span of thirty minutes; however, she found out how to avoid it. All she had to do was flip to another camera and never stay on the one it was on for more than 10 seconds. For whatever reason, it didn’t like being looked at, so not looking at it would make it go away.

It was also 3:23 am. She watched the camera’s religiously, not taking her eyes off of it. It annoyed her that Springtrap was here. It was like a curse; wherever she went, he went. Almost like he knew where she went. Or, it could’ve been a coincidence.

The thought of quitting her job after tonight popped up a couple of times in her head, but then she remembered the contract. She was forced to stay one week as a nightguard. She only had 3 more shifts after tonight, and then she would be free to leave this place.

She watched the cameras, looking for Springtrap. When she couldn’t find him, she switched to a different one. However, when she did so, the cameras suddenly cut out. In the top left corner of the screen, it said video error. She groaned, turning to her maintenance panel and began fixing the cameras. As she waited for the cameras to reboot, she heard a clanging noise. It sounded like something was… climbing in the vents?

“H-he… he got in the vents, didn’t he!” Deliah realized as she spun over to her cameras and opened them up. Pressing the ‘toggle cameras’ button, which switched to the vent cameras. When the camera’s fixed themselves, her little theory came to light. He was In the vent closest to her.

“No, no, no, no!” She panicked, shutting the vent door remotely through the camera. She watched as the vent in her room closed, blocking him from entering it. She looked in the cameras, only to see that he was backing out of the vents. “Ok, note to self, he can go in the vents. That’s just peachy…” Deliah grumbled, annoyed.

Flipping through the cameras, she found him getting out of the vent as the camera blacked out, then went back to normal as he disappeared. Going to the nearby camera and using the audio lure, he appeared in the room where she activated it.

She looked at her watch. It was now 3:30 am. “Two hours and a half left until Ron gets here… he’s gonna get an earful after this,” Deliah muttered as she took a sip from her ice tea.

* * *

Springtrap, for lack of a better word, was furious. He hadn’t taken into account that there would be cameras in the vents. Because, of course, there would be cameras in the vents. He gritted his robotic teeth as his anger rose. From what he finally figured out, the laugh was from balloon boy of all things, beckoned the suit to the room where it came from.

His non-existent blood boiled as the urge to rip this guard limb from limb came to a boil. He was getting fed up with the person behind the cameras, and he would take immense satisfaction in stuffing the cheeky bastard into the vents, dead since there was no suit for him to stuff them in. He had been led all around the building, and he didn’t find a single animatronic suit. Which meant he was the only robot in the location.

Huffing, the suit stopped being stupid, allowing him to go back to the chase. That’s when he realized; he was just one room away from what seemed to be a massive window. And from peaking into the room via the window, he could see that it was the office.

He grinned; there was nothing that was going to stop him from reaching the guard now. Walking out of the room and going down the hallway, he turned, looking into the room. He was finally going to see who the guard was inside that damnable office.

He didn’t expect to see Deliah in the office chair, wide-eyed as she was looking at a separate monitor from the cameras.

“W **e** l **l,** well, w **ell if** it is **n’t** De **lia** h **Edw** ards. Ni **ce t** o s **ee** y **ou** ag **ain**. I w **ish** it **were** **in b** et **ter** ci **rcum** st **anc** es.” The suit's programming was forcing him to act still maliciously. He glanced at the time in the room via the clock. It was 4 am. “It’ **s a** sha **me** t-too, **4 am,** huh? **N** o **t b** a **d f** or **a** ne **wb** ie.” He was trying to push through the malicious programming, but for whatever reason, it wouldn’t let him.

Deliah was stunned in fear; from the looks of things, she was scared to the point of not being able to move. **Perfect**.

He tried to stop the suit from moving any further. He didn’t want to kill again; truly, he didn’t. Seeing the terror on her face was enough to make him wince. _‘this must have been what it was like for those brats when they tried to fight back against the screwed up programing I did to the suits!’_ Springtrap thought; however, unlike the kids, he knew how to override it, the issue was getting the suit to stop moving.

It was moving on autopilot for the most part. It inched closer to her and even got to the doorway of the office. It was also at this point when he noticed the flashlight on the desk. He tried to make it obvious, looking over at the flashlight, if she could make the suit shut down long enough for her to press the audio lure, she could save herself.

However, that wasn’t what she did; she just sat there in pure fear. She pushed the seat back against the wall, like a mouse being cornered by a cat. Then, in what seemed to be something out of one of those shows that Harry had watched, what did he call them again? Anime? He thought that was what they were called. She steeled her emotions and jumped out of the chair, and ran past the aggressive suit, which almost grabbed her by the back of the collar as she ran out of the office.

A part of him breathed a sigh of relief, but the other half of him, the suit, was furious. She was much faster than he was since the suit was in piss poor condition, and he couldn’t run like he used to be able to. Gritting his teeth, he sighed, looking over at the cameras. She was in the west wing of the attraction. There were two exits, the emergency exit, which was always open, and the exit back here.

He huffed, knowing damn well that he had already lost.

“ **It do** esn’ **t matt** er; sh **e’ll be b** ack tomor **row**.” The suit/he grumbled as he watched her exit the building. “And tomorrow, I’ll kill her.” The suit said as it chuckled. This was not going to end well.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
